Havoc Appreciation Week 2010
by seaweedfma
Summary: <html><head></head>These five fics were done for Havoc Appreciation week 2010. Unfortunately I didn't finish the whole week, but it was fun to write the ones that I did. They are all Jean x Roy except for one  it's a surprise . Ratings from K-M and various spoilers. Enjoy!</html>
1. 24 April  Strip Havoc Naked Day

Title: Havoc Appreciation Week: 24 April- Strip Havoc Naked Day

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Characters: Jean Havoc x (a surprise)

Word Count: 775

Rating: Light R for some nudity (duh)

Summary: Trust is not easily given, or easily taken.

Warnings: No spoilers, but light nudity.

"I don't get it, what's this about?"

"Just put it on."

"Okay." Jean smiled and put the blindfold on.

"Make sure you can't see out of it."

"I can't. Now, what am I supposed to do? You didn't even let me take my uniform off."

"That's exactly the point."

The blond was silent, but a mischevious grin came to his face. So, that's how they're going to play, huh? Well, he was game.

"Okay, sit."

"Yes, sir." He sat on the edge of the bed. For a moment, he heard and felt nothing, then his left boot was removed, quickly followed by his right, and then both of his thick, dark socks.

"Stand."

Yes, sir."

His body stiffened when his lover reached around his thighs and undid the 'butt skirt'. He felt the rub of the fabric between his legs, which pulled a low groan from his lips.

"S-sir.."

"Quiet, soldier. You still have a long way to go."

"Yes, sir."

Havoc stood, stock still. His trained ears strained for a sound to give a hint as to what his lover was going to do next. It was torture, having to wait to find out. He was trying not to get too excited yet, but he could already feel a warm stirring growing in his belly.

How long had it been? Probably no more than a minute, but it seemed like an eternity. He wanted his lover to touch him again. Were they just standing there, watching him wiggle anxiously? He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Lieutenant? You looked like someone poured insects down your pants."

"Just.. waiting for you, sir." He could swear that he could almost feel the smirk on his lover's face through the blindfold.

A hand reached between the striken Lieutenant's legs, lingering just a moment longer than nescessary before undoing the button on and zipper on his military pants. He groaned slightly, feeling himself starting to come to life.

"Why, Lieutenant. I think you may be enjoying this."

Jean couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought that was the point of this, sir."

"Well, I suppose it is. But.. I'm going to keep those boxers on for a while." Havoc wasn't quite able to hold back his groan of dissappointment.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. I promise I'll get to the good stuff... eventually."

"Yes, sir."

Havoc could feel the exhalations of his lover close to his face as they leaned in and opened the two buttons on his jacket. As soon as the breath was there, it was gone, and so was his jacket, left to the unknown fate of the rest of his clothing.

A fire burned in his belly, and he moaned again when a rough, calloused hand ran down his tight black shirt, stopping at the edge of his boxers.

"P-p-lease...sir.."

"Now, now. It's so ungentlemanly to beg. That makes me less likely to oblidge."

He hung his head and closed his eyes behind the blindfold. "I'm sorry sir, please forgive me."

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you this time. You're kind of cute when you beg." His lover wasted no time in pulling offf his black shirt, his metal dog tags tinkling together and causing him to hiss slightly when the cold metal his his bare chest.

"Mmm... such a handsome figure you are..." Those hands, hands that were used to killing, he could feel them move over his chest, across his nipples, and down his abs, stopping at the small patch of thin blond hair that led from his belly downwards.

"S...sir.." He didn't want to beg, but he was aching with need, and it didn't seem like he was going to get it any time soon.

"You really have no patience, do you, Lieutenant? I am going to have to work on that." He heard a soft sigh, then finally, a hand gripped at the waistband of his boxer shorts and none too gently pulled them down.

"Mmm.. well, it seems that someone really doesn't want to wait, do they?" Havoc breathed a sigh of relief when the pressure was released around his erection. "And so well endowed, too." A finger traced down the length, causing him to shiver.

"Now that we have those pesky clothes out of the way, the fun can really start."

"Yes, sir."

A smile filled the Lieutenant's face. Whenever he spent an evening in the company of Brigadeer General Olivier Armstrong, it was always an interesting time.

Jean Havoc Appreciation Week

24 April - Strip Havoc Naked Day

25 April - Spying on Havoc Day

26 April - Lunchtime Havoc Day

27 April - Spank Havoc Day

28 April - Havoc Gets Lucky Day

29 April - Molest Sleeping Havoc Day

30 April - Sexy Outfit Havoc Day


	2. 25 April  Spying on Havoc Day

Title: Havoc Appreciation Week: 25 April- Spying on Havoc Day

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Characters: Jean Havoc x Roy Mustang

Word Count: 305

Rating: PG-13 for mentions of male love

Summary: Roy could almost swear he was looking at a deity.

Warnings: No spoilers, but VERY light nudity.

The sunlight was shining a thin stream through the window that didn't quite make it to the bed. He knew that in a few minutes it would be strong enough to get to the sleeping figure, and most likely he would wake up. There was just enough light in the room to cast a halo around the crown of his golden hair. If Roy actually believed in any deities, he might have believed that he was looking at one now.

He looked so peaceful as he slept. His tall form was curled up under the thin covers of summer, which left none of his curves or bulges to the imagination. Roy grinned. He saw that the blond would indeed be waking up soon, as his body was starting to awaken in other areas.

"Such a shame." Roy mused to himself with a small grin. "I get so little time to enjoy this." Even as the last word came out of his mouth, he heard a small groan and a slight shifting of the covers. A long, lanky arm raised out of the sheets, exposing more of the well toned body to his voyeur.

"Hm. Well I guess my time is up." Roy stood up from the chair that he had been inhabiting while he watched his lover sleep and walked over to the bed, running his hand gently through the blond hair.

"Nnngg..."

"Good morning to you too, Jean."

A slight, sleepy smile worked its way across Jean's face. "Mmmm. Watchin' me sleep again?"

"I can't help it if I enjoy the view."

"Well stop staring and help me wake up." The grin on his face was almost feral.

Roy wasted no time in crawling under the covers. "You don't have to ask me twice."

Jean Havoc Appreciation Week

24 April - Strip Havoc Naked Day

25 April - Spying on Havoc Day

26 April - Lunchtime Havoc Day

27 April - Spank Havoc Day

28 April - Havoc Gets Lucky Day

29 April - Molest Sleeping Havoc Day

30 April - Sexy Outfit Havoc Day


	3. 26 April  Lunchtime Havoc Day

Title: Havoc Appreciation Week: 26 April- Lunchtime Havoc Day

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Characters: Jean Havoc x Roy Mustang

Word Count: 500 exactly. (Wow, I will never do that again!)

Rating: PG

Summary: Enjoy the time that you have together. You never know how long you really have.

Warnings: Spoilers for what happens to both Havoc and Mustang in the manga.

It was so seldom that they could find the time to take a lunch together. As a Second Lieutenant, there was always paperwork that the lazy Colonel didn't want to do himself, and the Colonel had his own meetings and piles of papers that couldnt be pawned off on anyone else.

The few times that they could get away at the same time, it was still under the pretense of a Colonel and his Lieutenant. It was almost as bad as not seeing him at all- being able to look but not touch. So close- he was on the other side of the table, but they both knew how dangerous even hinting at a relationship would be, so they sat across from each other, superior and subordinate, enjoying the brief lunch in the courtyard of Central Command.

Any time that they could get together was a welcome respite.

"Colonel."

"Lieutenant." Jean smiled as he sat down in front of Roy on the stone benches in the courtyard. A cool breeze wafted through the air, giving a little comfort on an otherwise unusually warm early spring day.

"Nice day, eh?"

"Yeah. Beautiful view." Jean knew that slight smirk that played across his lover's face, a smile that was meant only for him- a brief crack on the stoney facade that he showed the rest of the world.

"Yeah..." The blond picked up a sandwich and starteed to munch on it, enjoying the quiet silence between them.

The fall leaves were crisp, shining their bright golden hues. Jean watched them fall from the branches, fluttering slightly in the breeze before finally succumbing to gravity. What he wouldn't have given to climb those trees like he had when he was a kid. It was impossible now, but remembering the fun he used to have growing up around his parents' home brought a smile to his face.

He rolled himself away from the window and to back to the front counter of Havoc Sundries, right as the bells attached to the front door chimed, announcing a newcomer.

"Welcome to Havoc Sundries. For over eighty years, from underwear elastic to farm vehicles, we have it... all..." He stopped his normal spiel when he saw the man standing in the doorway.

"Sir..."

"It's just Roy, now, Jean. Neither of us are in the military any more."

"Oh, yeah. I... heard about your..."

"Yes. It's been a hard road, for both of us."

Jean nodded his head, his wheel making a conspicuous squeak as he moved closer to his former lover. "Yeah, it has."

The silence hung heavy between them, until Roy held up a basket that was in one hand. "You think you could sneak away for a few minutes for some lunch?"

He looked over to his mother, who was a few aisles away- stocking some canned goods. She smiled and waved him away.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice."

Jean Havoc Appreciation Week

24 April - Strip Havoc Naked Day

25 April - Spying on Havoc Day

26 April - Lunchtime Havoc Day

27 April - Spank Havoc Day

28 April - Havoc Gets Lucky Day

29 April - Molest Sleeping Havoc Day

30 April - Sexy Outfit Havoc Day


	4. 27 April  Spank Havoc Day

Title: Havoc Appreciation Week: 27 April- Spank Havoc Day

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Characters: Jean Havoc x Roy Mustang, with a guest appearance by Havoc's mom.

Word Count: 425

Rating: PG-13, some talk of male love.

Summary: Memories can be triggered by the strangest things.

Warnings: No real spoilers.

Excitement coursed through his veins. His heart pumped and his lungs burnt for air as he ran back towards the house, carrying his wet shoes and socks in his arms. His well calloused souls hardly felt the rocks and uneven ground as his feet pounded at the ground, his long strides taking him closer and closer to his fate.

"Jean Havoc, you are late." He tried to sneak in the back door, but that just made his Ma even more mad, that he was not man enough to face his fate head on.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I was playing at the pond and Sam pushed me in.."

"Then you shouldn't have been at the pond in the first place. You can catch a death of cold out there. There's a stiff breeze tonight, and you don't have the sun to dry you."

"Yes, Ma."

"Come here."

He hesitated, he knew what was coming, but he wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"Jean Havoc, get your butt here, young man!"

"Yes, Ma." He hung his head and walked over to his mother, looking down at the floor. Depite being very tall for his age, he was light and lanky, and it was not hard for her to pull him up over her leg. He bit his lip as she jerked the back of his pants down just enough to get as his tender skin. Tears welled up in his eyes with the first swat, but he had learned long ago not to yell or try to pull away, or else it would be worse. Jean shut his eyes and resigned himself to his fate.

When it was over, his mother pushed him none to gently off of her lap and pointed to the stairs. "Bed, Jean."

"Jean?"

"Jean!"

"Oh.. um.. I'm sorry. I just kind of zoned out there."

"Yes, you did." Roy pulled away slightly from his lover's body, gently shifting him from his lap and laying down next to him in the bed. "Should... I stop, Jean?"

A small sigh fell from Jean's lips. "Maybe with the spanking at least. It just.. reminded me of my childhood, and that just.. kinda weird."

Roy smiled and leaned in, giving the blond a long kiss on the lips. "That's okay. I know other ways to celebrate..."

"Oh... do tell." Jean smiled and Roy pressed closer, determined to give his lover the best birthday that he could.

Jean Havoc Appreciation Week

24 April - Strip Havoc Naked Day

25 April - Spying on Havoc Day

26 April - Lunchtime Havoc Day

27 April - Spank Havoc Day

28 April - Havoc Gets Lucky Day

29 April - Molest Sleeping Havoc Day

30 April - Sexy Outfit Havoc Day


	5. 28 April  Havoc Gets Lucky Day

Title: 28 April - Havoc Gets Lucky Day

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Rating: G

Pairing: Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang

Spoilers: None, really.

Word Count: 497

Summary: You can make your own luck.

"Find a cen and pick it up, and all day you'll have good luck." Havoc chuckled to himself. as he saw a one cen piece laying heads up on the ground while he was walking towards Central Command. He hadn't said that little rhyme all children learned in elementary school in close to 20 years. The blond took a puff of his cigarette and bent down to pick it up. "Looks like this is going to be my lucky day..." He smiled and continued on his way, whistling a tune out of the side of his mouth, careful not to lose his precious nicotine.

By the end of the day, Jean was fairly sure that it had been the worst day of his life. Work had been hell. Mustang had been in a wretchedly horrible mood, which affected everyone else in the office. The alchemst had snapped at him for a very minor mistake, and it was all that Jean could do to not simply walk out and go to the nearest bar to crawl into a bottle. On his lunch break, he was rejected by yet another secretary, who said that she was going out with Mustang at the end of the week. And, to top it all off, he ran out of cigarettes halfway through the day, and it was several days before payday.

By the time Jean was done with all of the extra paperwork that Hawkeye had piled on him, the sun had long since dipped underneath the horizon. When he looked up, he saw that it was only he and Mustang left in the room. He stood, groaning as his muscles protested to the movement after sitting for so long.

"Permmission to leave for the night, sir?"

"Granted. Have a good night, Lieutenant." Jean immediately went to his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and thust it in his mouth,. Then walked towards the door.

"Oh, Lieutenant." Havoc tensed, afraid that the Colonel had more work for him. "I am done here as well. I was thinking about stopping at a bar and having a beer. Care to come along with me?" Mustang had never asked him to do anything that was not related to work. He was skeptical at first. Was this a ploy to call in a favor and make him do extra work?"

"I assure you, that this is just a friendly night out." Mustang said with a smile, seemingly reading his thoughts. "You looked like you had a hard day, and I thought you might want to relax. The first round is on me."

"Um.. okay, sir." He smiled and waited for Mustang to gather up his coat and they walked out of the office, in crisp military step.

'Hm.' Havoc thought to himself as they walked towards the local bar that most soldier favored since it was right outside Central Command. 'Maybe my luck is changing after all!'

Jean Havoc Appreciation Week

24 April - Strip Havoc Naked Day

25 April - Spying on Havoc Day

26 April - Lunchtime Havoc Day

27 April - Spank Havoc Day

28 April - Havoc Gets Lucky Day

29 April - Molest Sleeping Havoc Day

30 April - Sexy Outfit Havoc Day


End file.
